A New Nightmare Begins
by Mike9305
Summary: When a new killer is looked upon by the three Dream Demons, a voilet competition issues between the newbie and Freddy. Who will be victorious in this teen slaughtering battle? Chapter 1 Revised. R
1. A Close Encounter

It was a chilly night as Erik and Sam walked home from a local restaurant, their voices the only source of sound, except for the occasional rustling of leaves from light breezes.

"She is such a bitch, why are you even friends with her?" Erik asked as they walked, holding hands, down their street, Elm Street.

"I don't even know, Erik…" Sam said, shaking her head and brushing some of her blonde hair behind her right ear.

"So…um…my parents aren't going to be home all weekend… I was wondering if-" Erik started.

"If I wanted to come and sleep with you?" Sam asked, making a disgusted face. "Of course I do!" She said, with a wink as they came to a stop in front of Erik's house, 1428 Elm Street.

"You know…your house looks really scary at night," Sam commented, looking at Erik, then back up at the house.

"It's just a house," Erik said, rolling his eyes. "What do you think it's haunted or something?"

"No…"

"Well, then come on!" Erik said with a small laugh as he tugged on Sam's hand and started walking up the path leading to the front door. Erik pulled out a small, dirty key, from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. He opened the door and led Sam inside.

"Erik? Is that you?" A voice called from upstairs as soon as they walked into the foyer.

"Yes, Brittany…" Erik said, sighing.

"I thought you said you'd be home in about an hour!" Erik's older sister, Brittany asked, coming down the stairs, looking very pissed. She was only about a year older than Erik, and had a short temper.

"I did!"

"Erik, it's been three hours. Where the hell were you?!"

"Well…" Erik began, looking at Sam. She cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. Erik looked back up at Brittany, who stood waiting with her hands on her hips.

"Well what?" She snapped.

"We went to Vinny's house, then Derek's, and then we all went to the diner."

"Ugh, I thought you were killed by that crazy murderer or something! I was so worried! I tried calling you!"

"Oh, the battery died before on my cell, so I left it home to charge," Erik said quickly, making Brittany even angrier.

"Whatever, I'm so angry right now, just don't talk to me!" She shook her head and made her way through the foyer to the kitchen.

"Sisters," Erik said, rolling his eyes.

"She won't find out about us tonight, will she?" Sam whispered as she and Erik started going upstairs.

"Nah, she's sleeping over her friend Heather's house, I think she's leaving in a couple of minutes, actually," Erik said as he got to the top of the stairs. He and Sam walked into his room, Sam closing the door behind them. Erik's room had dirty laundry littered all over the floor, a bed that was never made, and walls completely covered with posters of bands and horror icons like Jason Voorhees, Mike Myers, and various others. He also had a computer, dresser, TV, stereo, and PS2.

"How can you sleep with all those creepy guys staring at you?" Sam said, throwing the sweatshirt she was carrying on Erik's bed.

"Oh please, they're not real," Erik said, laughing, as he sat down on his bed, joined by Sam a few seconds later.

Erik flipped the TV on and got onto his bed, laying back, and crossing his legs as he put his arms behind his head. Sam smiled and lay down, cuddling with Erik. The two watched the end of Wedding Crasher's on TV, and about 10 minutes later heard Brittany call goodbye and close the front door.

"We have the house to ourselves…" Erik said, smirking. Sam smiled, and made growling noises. Erik got up and took Sam by the hand, quickly leading her into Erik's parents' bedroom, and proceeded to do it.

Around two o'clock in the morning, the house phone began loudly ringing, startling Erik. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 2:04 am. "Who the hell could it be?" He asked, getting his boxers on and quickly moving over to the phone ringing on top of his dad's dresser.

"Hello?" He asked loudly in the phone.

"Where is she?" A male's voice boomed back.

"Who?" Erik said, rubbing his eyes.

"My daughter! Samantha!!"

"Oh, hey, it's you, Mr. Lantum."

"Tell my daughter to get her ass home right now!"

"Ok," Erik replied, but Mr. Lantum had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked from the darkness in the room.

"Just your dad…"

"What?! Oh no! I forgot to tell them I was sleeping over Kate's house!" She quickly grabbed her things. "Can you walk me home?"

"What? Aw, come on…"

"Please Erik! I'm afraid to go alone, there's that crazy murderer out there…" Sam said, hugging Erik tightly as she ran over to him.

"Alright, alright," Erik said, getting dressed. A few minutes later, the two stepped outside into the cold, nighttime air. The two quickly walked down the sidewalk. Sam's house was only a few houses down from Erik's, thankfully.

"It's so cold…" Sam mumbled quickly, rubbing her hands against her arms to warm herself. When they got to her driveway, Sam quickly jogged up her driveway and got to her front door. Erik waited, hands in his pockets, at the foot of her driveway, to make sure she got inside ok. Sam blew a kiss and turned to open her front door when a figure jumped out of a bush next to the front door, tackling her onto her front lawn. She let out a blood-curdling scream, and Erik flew into action. He tackled into the figure as quick as he could, who he saw was holding a sharp knife.

"HELP ME!!" Sam screamed, trying to crawl out from under the figure.

"BACK OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Erik yelled, holding the figure's arm back from stabbing Sam's back, as she clawed at the grass, trying to escape.

"What the hell's going on?!" Mr. Lantum hollered, running outside in his night robe, and black socks pulled up as high as they could go, his hair in a mess. "Oh no!" He ran over to the figure, and, together with Erik, pulled him off of Sam, who was in a ball on the lawn, crying. The figure managed to escape from both of their grasps by kneeing Mr. Lantum in the chest, and slashing at Erik's arm. The figure ran off down the street, disappearing in the darkness.

"G-Go call the c-cops," Mr. Lantum managed to breathe, holding his chest. Erik ran inside and proceeded to do so.

"Daddy…" Sam cried, "He tried to kill me…"


	2. Power Returning

Later the next morning, a local reporter for the Springwood news team was busy interviewing Erik, Sam, and Mr. Lantum.

"Did you get a good look at him?" The reporter asked towards the end, holding the microphone out.

"No…" Sam said quietly, "It was too dark, and I was too busy screaming to notice…"

"We didn't get a good look at him either," Mr. Lantum spoke up.

"Ah…" The reported said, shaking her head. "Well, all of us at the Springwood News Station would just like to tell you that we are glad you are safe."

"Ok, that's enough," the police sergeant said, coming over. The camera man turned his camera off, and the news team packed up. The police talked to Mr. Lantum and Erik and Sam sat down on the curb.

"I can't believe he almost killed me…" Sam said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's ok, Sammy, its ok," Erik said comfortingly as he gave her a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"Kids, the police would like a word with you," Mr. Lantum called, coming over. Sam nodded, wiping away her tears and she and Erik walked together over to the police.

* * *

After the cops had gotten all they wanted from everyone, Erik and Sam were sitting up in Sam's bedroom, Erik sitting in a chair in the corner of her room, Sam lying on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep last night," She said, rolling onto her side, and looked at him, frowning. "I'm dead tired…"

"Then go to sleep!"

"But what about you?"

"I can go home, you can just call me later when you wake up."

"No, I don't want you to leave me."

"Ok, then I'll just hang out on your computer."

"Ok, good. I love you, Erik."

"I love you, too," Erik said, taking the chair and going over to Sam's computer. He wondered if their story was already on the web. He went to Google and typed in "Springwood Murderer," and was surprised to get so many results. His attention focused on one particular article, whose summary read "…Springwood murderer, known as the Springwood Slasher, caught and found out to actually be … who resided in 1428 Elm Street…" he clicked the link, horrified. He tried to read the story and look for the murderer's name, but it was left empty everywhere.

"That's odd…" Erik thought as Sam's door opened and Mrs. Lantum came in.

"Oh, hey Erik, what're you reading?" She asked when she noticed Erik's eyes glued to the computer screen. She came up behind him and read from over his shoulder, and gasped. "You close that page! We don't need Freddy-I mean, him coming back!" She quickly grabbed the mouse and exited the page out before Erik could respond, and started breathing heavily.

"Mom, what're you talking about?" Sam asked, worried as she sat up. She had just been beginning to doze off until she heard her mother.

"Nothing! Just forget it! I don't want you going back to that site!" She said, rubbing her forehead. "S-Sam, dear, I just came to get your laundry…" She quickly grabbed her daughter's laundry and left the room quickly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Erik asked, looking at Sam.

"No clue…sh'es just losing it, that's all."

"That site, though…it said some murderer was caught…that used to live in _my_ house!"

"Whoa. That's really creepy…"

"I know…but it's over and done with…n-nothing to worry about…" Erik said.

"Yeah…I'm going back to sleep though…" Sam put her head down, closed her eyes, and dozed off.

* * *

"Yes…" A voice echoed. "I can feel power returning…" 


	3. A Killing

"Mom," Erik spoke up later that night as his whole family, his parents, sister, and himself, sat at the kitchen table, eating pork chops.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Woods said in her sweet, but quiet, voice.

"Do you know anything about a crazy murderer from the 80's from Springwood?"

"No? Why?"

"I don't know…I was reading up on some stuff, and it said there used to be some crazy killer that lived in this house."

"WHAT?!" Brittany croaked, spitting her water out of her mouth.

"Brittany!" Mrs. Woods said angrily, brushing water off of herself.

"What is wrong with you?!" Mr. Woods said, his facing turning slightly red.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do living in crazy murderer houses!"

"Calm down, he's dead," Erik said, rolling his eyes.

"And how do you know?" Brittany said, scrunching her face up, staring into Erik's dark eyes.

"Because he was murdered! Burned alive!" Erik yelled.

"Erik, inside voices, sweetie," Mrs. Woods murmured.

"Sorry, it's just…well…I just think it's weird, what with that crazy murderer out there right now…" Erik mumbled. Mrs. Woods looked across to Mr. Woods, frowning and sighing.

* * *

"Freddy…" A voice spoke in the darkness. "Your power is slowly returning…you should be able to invade dreams once more…" 

"Yes…" A low voice said. "Yes…finally…I've been trapped in here for too long…"

"We know, we know," A third voice spoke.

"It ain't exactly a picnic for us, either," said a fourth.

"How long until I can return to dream stalking?" The low voice asked.

"Soon, Freddy, soon…"

* * *

Erik awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off at 6:05 in the morning. He hit the snooze button, and rolled over, yawning. Just five more minutes, he thought. 

Across the street, a teenage girl the same age as Erik was busy applying make-up in front of a mirror in her bedroom.

"Kate?" There came a knock on her door, and a woman with short, graying brown hair in a nightgown opened it. "Kate, dear, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Can you make some pop-tarts for me?" The girl asked, turning away from the mirror to face her mother.

"Sure thing," The woman smiled and walked away. The girl, Kate, walked over to her bed and picked up her cell phone and texted her friend, Sam.

"Hey, u up?" She quickly typed in and sent, setting the phone back down on her bed and going to the mirror to brush her shoulder length brown hair. She heard the phone vibrate, finished on her hair, and picked the phone up, reading the new message she received.

"Omg, turn the news on."

Kate raised an eyebrow and turned her TV on, flipping from VH1 to the local news.

"And for those of you just tuning in," The news reporter said, turning so she faced the camera. "Young miss Allison Collins was murdered right at the corner of Thompson Lane late last night." The scene changed, and the camera showed a stretcher with a covered up body being wheeled to the ambulance.

"It appears," the reporter went on, as the camera switched back to her, "That the murderer of Springwood has struck again, making this his fourth victim in two weeks. It seems Allison was attacked with what appears to be at least two different sharp knives or objects of some sort, police weren't too clear, and weren't willing to answer many of our questions."

"That's terrible!" Kate sent a text to Sam.

"I kno," Sam replied back a minute later.

About an hour later, the students of Springwood high were arriving to school.

"Hey, there you two love birds are!" Kate said, as she and her boyfriend, Adam, came over to Erik and Sam, who were both talking under the shade of a large tree.

"Hey!" Sam said brightly, turning to face them.

"Did you hear about what happened to that girl Allison?" Adam said, looking over to Sam and Erik.

"Yeah, it's so sad…and scary…" Sam said, looking down and rubbing her nose. Erik nodded.

"I know, I feel so bad for her family…They are such nice people," Kate commented, shaking her head, and glancing around.

"Looking for someone?" Adam asked, giving Kate a strange look.

"I just have the strangest feeling we're being watched…" Kate said, looking into Adam's eyes. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"See you in Period 4," Erik said, kissing Sam and walking inside.

"See you later, Kate," Adam said, also going inside.

"Don't worry, nobody's stalking us," Sam joked. "Come on, let's get inside before we're late."

"Right…" Kate said as Sam started walking. She took one last look around and quickly followed after her.


	4. Lunchroom Madness

"Ugh, great, today's lunch is hamburgers," said Kate as she, Sam, and Adam got into the lunch line later in the day.

"Oh, come on, Kate, they aren't _that_ bad," Sam laughed as she grabbed a tray, followed by Kate and Adam.

"Yes, they are," Kate replied, "Right Adam?"

"It's better than what my mom makes..."

They all payed for their lunches and sat down at a round table by themselves.

"The funniest thing happened in History today," Kate started, looking at Sam and Adam. "You know that girl Sarah Wilson? Yeah, well..."

Sam didn't pay much attention as Kate told her story, and she could tell Adam wasn't really, either, he was just nodding and saying "yeah" and laughing to give her the satisfaction of somebody listening to her story. Sam took off her burger's top bun and ripped open a ketchup packet to put ketchup on the burger. Suddenly, four knifes shot out of the burger, sending meat flying everywhere. Sam screamed and squeezed the ketchup packet, squirting it all over the back of Kate's hair. She pushed her tray across the table with such force it flew onto the floor and slid away. Sam was breathing hard, and looked over at Kate. Kate continued talking to Adam, ketchup all over her hair, as if nothing happened. Sam looked around the whole lunchroom. Everybody was busy talking to their friends, and nobody seemed to acknowledge the fact that she screamed, and that her tray slid across the floor.

"Kate?"

"What?" Kate asked, turning around.

"Didn't you just see that?"

"No, what?"

"My burger attacked me!"

"That's silly," Adam said. Sam went to give him a nasty look and jumped. Where Adam was sitting seconds before sat somebody else. Somebody with a dark fedora hat, and ugly, burnt skin. They were also wearing a striped red and green sweater.

"Who-Who're you?"

"You're worst nightmare, bitch," the man said, raising his right hand to reveal a glove with four knives for fingers. Sam screamed and shot up from her seat, sweating.

Adam and Kate jumped, clearly startled, and turned to look at Sam.

"Sam? You okay?" Kate asked, standing up and stepping closer to Sam.

"STAY BACK!" Sam screamed.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"There was this claw, and it came out of my burger!!" Sam glanced at her tray, sitting innocently on the table, the burger untouched.

"And, and, ketchup, in your hair..."

Kate gave her a strange look and felt her hair.

"And there was this...really creepy man...sitting in Adam's seat..."

"Sam..." Kate said. "Sam, calm down. Sam! Weren't you just complaining you haven't gotten a lot of sleep the past few nights? Maybe you just fell asleep and had a nightmare..."

"You're right..." Sam said, giving a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream, it wasn't real...it sure felt real though..." She mumbled as she and Kate took their seats again.

"That was interesting," Adam said, raising his eyebrows and taking a bite out of his burger. Kate gave Sam a worried look, then they all ate in silence.


	5. A Firey Nightmare

"And then I woke up..." Sam summed her dream up as she and Erik walked home. The wind blew through Sam's blonde hair, and it grew darker and cloudier.

"That's weird..." Erik said as he and Sam came up to his house. They both walked inside and set their bags down by the door.

"Hello?" Erik called into the silent house. No reply. "I guess nobody's home."

"Do you just want to watch TV or something?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Erik said, leading her up the stairs and into his bedroom. It began to rain lightly outside as Erik and Sam flipped through the channels. Sam couldn't get that image of that man out of her mind. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the frontdoor downstairs slam open. She looked over at Erik, and saw that he had fallen asleep. She turned her head when she heard loud footsteps coming towards Erik's door. She stood up and slightly backed away, her heart begining to thump loudly in her ears. The bedroom door flew open, and smoke poured into the room. Sam coughed and waved her hand around in the air, brushing the smoke away from her. She walked out into the hall and gasped. The whole hallway was ablaze, and Sam could just make out the shape of someone's body by the top of the stairs. She coughed and ran over to the body, dodgding the flames, and saw it was Erik's mom. Her eyes-widened, and she heard a scraping noise from behind. She turned around and squinted through the smoke, but nobody was there. She turned back to look at Erik's mom when a metal-like claw grasped her neck. She screamed as the man from her dream's face appeared in the smoke, laughing.

"ERIK!!! HELP ME!" Sam screamed as she pushed the man back. He flew backwards and disappeared in the smoke, and Sam ran into Erik's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Erik!" She ran over to Erik and shook him. "ERIK! GET UP! HE'S COMING!" She coughed, and looked towards the door. The door began to melt, as did the whole bedroom around her. The man's laughing came from all directions, and she yelped when she felt a stinging sensation in her feet. She looked down and saw the floor was melting, and she was getting sucked in.

"ERIK!!!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Suddenly, the four-knives from the man's hand rose out of the melting floor, and came charging at her.

"NOOOO!!!" She screamed, appearing on top of Erik's bed with Erik shaking her.

"SAM! CALM DOWN! It was just a dream!" Erik said, as he stopped shaking her.

"W-What?" She looked around. "Oh my...I had another nightmare...and he was in it!"

"Who?"

"THAT SCARY GUY! FROM MY DREAM I HAD AT LUNCH!" Sam yelled, starting to cry.

"Sam, it's ok! He's gone, he's not real! Look, I have an idea of what to do to take your mind off this creep," Erik said, standing u.

"W-What is it?"

"Let's go see a movie. We can bring Kate, Alex, Adam, and Adam's brother. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Oh...I don't know..."

"Come on, you know you want to," Erik smirked.

"Oh, alright, if it'll shut you up," Sam joked, playfully punching his arm.

"Ok, I'll go tell everyone, why don't you go home and take a nap or something."

"No," Sam said flatly. "The last thing I want after today...is sleep."


	6. Meet Our Newest Recruit

Later that evening, it had stopped raining, but was still cloudy. The clouds covered the moon completely, making it a very dark night. Everybody was walking home from the local movie theater, discussing the movie.

"I loved when that guy went to peek in Nancy's bedroom, and he slipped and fell off the roof," Luke, Adam's younger brother by a year, said as everybody laughed, agreeing that it was a good part.

Sam laughed and Erik pulled her closer to him, and she smiled and looked towards some bushes nearby. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, and everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"There's somebody in there..." Sam said after a few moments.

"Where?" Kate asked, whipping around, startled, and then slowly turning back to look at Sam. Sam rose a shaky finger up slowly, pointing towards the bushes. Every gave her a strange look and turned to look at the bushes.

"Who's there?" Adam called out. There was a low snicker.

"HOLY CRAP," Alex said, holding a hand up to her mouth. "We're going to die..."

Sam stared at the bush and began wondering, was this just another dream? Could she really be at the movie theater, asleep next to Erik, a cup of half-eaten popcorn in her lap? Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out of the bushes, and Sam saw two shines in the darkness.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE KILLER!" She screamed, and everybody broke into a run. Kate was screaming as she ran towards a large tree. She looked back and saw the figure gaining on her. She screamed louder and started crying. Her foot got caught on one of the tree's roots, tripping her. She rolled onto her back and her eyes went wide. The killer began laughing and held up two knives.

"ADAM!!" Kate screamed, and suddenly Adam tackled the figure onto the ground and began throwing him punches.

"GUYS!!!" Kate screamed, backing up into the tree and holding a hand up to her mouth, crying. Erik and Luke ran over.

"Let's kill the son of a bitch," Luke suggested, looking towards a nearby pond.

The killer stabbed Adam's leg and managed to get away, and began running. Alex, who was running blindly through the dark, crashed into the killer, sending them both onto the ground. She squinted in the dark and screamed. Erik and Luke ran over.

"QUICK! THE POND! LETS DROWN HIM!" Luke yelled, and he and Erik pinned him down and knocked him out with a mighty blow to his head. They dragged his body over to the pond and both picked him up.

"On the count of three..." Erik said quietly. "One...two...THREE!" The two swung their arms and threw the killer into the pond. Luke reached in and dunked the killers head into the water, forcing it to stay under for a minute or two, then let go.

"I think he's dead, now," Erik whispered, and Sam ran over.

"I watched from behind that tree..." She spoke quietly. "You _killed_ him?"

"We had to! Or he would've killed us! And the police would never catch him!!" said Luke, loudly.

"Agh..." Adam said, over to the side.

"Adam!" Kate ran over and hugged him. "Adam, are you okay?!"

"He stabbed my leg," Adam managed to say, letting go of his leg he was gripping tightly to reveal lots of blood.

"Come on, let's get some help," Kate said, wiping away tears. Everyone helped to get Adam to his feet, and Adam used Luke as a balancer as he limped with everybody as they walked.

"Let's not mention this to anybody..." Luke instructed.

"What is this?" Erik asked. "I Know What You Did Last Summer, The Springwood Edition?"

"Shut up!" Luke snapped. "I'm serious! No one knows of this..."

"Whatever..." Erik mumbled.

"Agreed?" Luke said.

"Agreed..." Everyone mumbled.

* * *

"I thought those assholes would never leave!" A voice spoke in the darkness.

"Tell me about it, I thought we were going to have to do something ourselves," A different voice spoke.

"Alright, where is he?" A third voice said, deeper than the first two.

"There! In the pond!" The first voice said. The clouds shifted in the sky, and a small opening let moonlight shine down. Out of the darkness flew through small figures. They appeared to be large, floating tadpoles, with skulls for heads. They also appeared to be on fire.

"Poor, poor Will..." One of them spoke, floating towards the body in the pond.

"Who?" The deepest voiced of the three asked.

"The killer!" One of the figures spat. "William Jameston!"

"Oh, right."

"Yes..." The first figure said. "I feel great evil from within him. I love it!"

"But, uhh..." The deep voiced figure began. "What about Freddy?"

"Freddy's old news! I'm fed up with him," The first said.

"We can't just drop him," The third said.

"Oh, whatever. So he'll have a partner!" Said the first.

"Hello?! This is Freddy!" The third yelled. "20 something years ago we chose him because he has such an evil soul! Do you really think he'd accept a partner just like that?!"

"Too bad for Freddy, we need some fresh blood. Oh, I just got a most wonderful idea. Two killers! Yes, I love it!"

"Me too!" The second said.

The third sighed. "Whatever." The three focused their powers onto William and revived him.

Will spit water out of his mouth, and looked towards the Dream Demons. They grinned. "WHOA!" He jumped out and backed up.

"Don't be alarmed," The first spoke. "We are...The Dream Demons."

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you!" William said loudly, shaking.

"We're here to grant you powers."

"...Powers?"

"Yes...we search the world for the most purest of evil souls, and we stumbled upon you. We will grant you the power to invade the dream's of kids and murder them in their dreams...!"

"Big deal. You're giving me the power to cause nightmares. I already do that."

"Yes, but whatever you do to them in their dreams, happens to them in real life...like murdering..." The third said.

"Is this real?" Will said.

"No," the three Dream Demons said at the same time.

"Now...open up..." The second said.

"Why?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"FOR US TO GRANT YOUR POWERS!" The three Dream Demons said in unison as they flew into Will, the impact causing an explosion.

"WHOOOOOAAAA!!!" Will screamed as he flew through a bright green vortex, with specks of bright reds and yellows hear and there, and many sparks. Suddenly, he flew from the sky and landed hard on the floor of a boiler room.

"Who's there?" A voice spoke out, echoing in the boiler room.

"FREDDY..." One of the Dream Demons' voice spoke. "MEET OUR NEWEST RECRUIT..."


	7. Dream Duel

"Oh, thank God," Mrs. Woods said from the living room the following morning when Erik came down the stairs.

"For what?" He asked, walking in and standing beside her.

"The police found that crazy murderer's dead body in some pond this morning," His mother said, taking a small sip from her coffee mug.

"Oh? R-Really…do they know how he died?" Erik questioned, his heart starting to thump quickly.

"They're not sure, but if somebody killed him, I'm sure they wouldn't be arrested; they would probably just be trying to protect themselves from the creep and wouldn't be charged." She took another sip. "Your breakfast is on the kitchen table."

Erik nodded, relieved to hear he wouldn't be arrested if the cops found out…or at least, that's what his mother had said. He walked into the kitchen and saw Brittany at the table, eating her toast and listening to her iPod. Erik sat across from her and silently ate, thinking about the night before. He jumped when his cell phone went off.

He swallowed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Did you sleep last night…?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me, Alex…"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

"Well…" She said, sighing. "I couldn't. I'm dead tired. I kept having horrifying images of his dead body just floating in the dark pond…"

"It's ok Alex, don't worry. He's in the past; we just got to move on."

"Yeah…I know. Adam and Kate said they got good night's sleep, too. I just feel weird."

"Don't. It's not weird... I don't blame you for that."

"Uh huh... You're right… At least _somebody _made me feel better. The others just said, 'Oh, well I slept fine, I don't know why you didn't.'"

"Really?"

"Ok, so they didn't really say that, but they didn't really care. I got to go, my mom's up my ass right now, see you in school."

"Bye," Erik hung up the phone and his sister raised her eyebrows.

"What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing," Erik snapped, taking one last bite from his toast, grabbing his bag, and exiting through the backdoor. Brittany shook her head, and continued eating at her own slow pace.

"Ok class," Mrs. Hillingburg, Alex, Erik, and Sam's Biology teacher said after the bell rang, "Today, we are going to watch a movie."

Everybody cheered, and Mrs. Hillingburg held up a boney hand.

"I want you to write 15 facts from the movie, and you need to copy and answer the 3 questions on the board, and hand it in at the end of class."

The cheering turned into moaning and everybody got paper and pens and pencils out.

Erik flicked a paper football over to Sam, hitting her in the arm. She glared at Erik, and smirked when she saw it was him. She rolled her eyes and opened the football up.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Erik wrote sloppily. She brushed some blonde hair behind her ear, and looked over at him, shaking her head and mouthing the word "no."

Erik gave her a worried look as the lights flicked off and the movie started.

Alex held her head up with her two hands, her elbows resting on her table. She managed to watch 5 minutes of the movie before uttering the words, "This is so boring…"

"Alex…" A voice called from the hallway. Alex perked her head up and looked over at Mrs. Hillingburg, who was focused on the movie. She looked around at her peers, just as bored as she was. Did any of them hear it?

"Alex…" The voice called again, this time more loudly. She stood up and started slowly walking towards the hallway, tiny droplets of water hitting her head. She stopped and looked up, just as a drop of water fell. It landed right in her eye, and she quickly closed it and massaged it. She started walking again, and heard the voice.

"Alex…Alex…"

Alex walked out into the empty hallway, and looked right and left. No one. Just then, the classroom door slammed closed behind her. She struggled with the door knob.

"Hello? Can somebody let me in? It's locked!" She called, banging on the door. Nobody in the classroom moved an inch. "Mrs. Hillingburg?! Sam?! Erik?!" She felt more drops falling on her head, and heard her name called out.

"Alex…"

"What the hell do you want?!" She screamed, spinning around and seeing water flowing out from under the girls' bathroom door down the hall. She began walking down the eerily silent hallway, hearing water dripping from all directions. She pushed the bathroom door open and a small wave of water poured out, which was only a little bit below her knees.

"Gross!" She said. "It's probably toilet water!"

"Alex."

She looked up, wide-eyed. The bathroom was dripping wet, and smelled horrible. She slowly walked in.

"Hello?"

The door slammed shut behind her, and the lights began flickering as she heard whispering from all directions, echoing everywhere.

"Show yourself!" She yelled. Simultaneously, all of the bathroom sinks turned themselves on, gushing out hot water. The steam rose and covered up all of the mirrors, and an invisible finger wrote out words across the mirrors.

"You're troubles have just begun?" She read out loud, frightened. Suddenly, a bathroom stall burst open and closed. Then another did the same, followed by another, and soon all of the stalls were doing it. The hot water began to overflow onto the floor, and the room got steamy. The whispering got louder, and suddenly everything ceased as a mirror on the far end of the bathroom cracked.

"You know what they say…" The same voice that was calling her named echoed. "A broken mirror brings bad luck…"

A damp, boney hand clasped Alex's shoulder and she shrieked, spinning around.

"Oh my God…NO!"

There stood William Jameston. The William Jameston that had been killed the night before, staring back down at her with cold, grey eyes.

"You're not real!" Alex screamed in his face, and he shot his hand at her throat, grabbing it and squeezing it, choking her.

She kicked him in the crotch and pushed him into the wall, splashing hot water at him with her other foot and running to the farthest stall and locking herself in it, trembling. She backed up onto the toilet and squatted low.

"There are only so many places you can be hiding…" Will said in a bored voice and began walking slowly. Alex listened closely, and heard what sounded like knives scraping against metal. Just then, the toilet beneath her shot water out and began bubbling. She screamed and jumped off and a metal-claw rose out of the toilet water, facing her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She screamed as a figure began to rise out, wearing a hat and red and green striped sweater. The claw belonged to his right hand, which appeared to have a glove on it with knives for fingers. The figure lifted up its head, revealing a horribly burned face.

"OH MY GOD," Alex wept, backing up into the stall door, which flew open, and William was standing there. Alex screamed and ducked low as William came into the stall, ignoring her. She quickly bolted and ran for the bathroom door at the other end of the room, trying to open it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" William asked, looking at Freddy from head to toe. "Popping out of toilets in other peoples' dreams? Oh, how low can you go, Frederick?!"

"What did you call me?" Freddy growled.

"Frederick Cougar!"

"It's _KRUEGER._ Krueger you ass wipe!" Freddy yelled angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," William insisted. "No, really, I am. Here, let me give you a HAND."

The toilet next to Freddy exploded, soaking him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Freddy laughed. "Sure, that was annoying, but SCARY? PAINFUL? Hell no!" Freddy swiped his claw through the air, and William was sent flying back, crashing into a mirror above a sink, four neat scratches appearing in his shirt.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's how it's done," Freddy smirked, stepping out of the stall and turning his head to stare into Alex's eyes. Alex's eyes widened and she screamed as Freddy began taking small steps toward her.

"Don't be afraid…" Freddy said in what he thought was a caring voice as he held out his clawed-hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alex screamed. Freddy raised his hand, ready to strike, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "ARGH!" He reached to the back of his head and ripped out a knife. He studied it, and turned around, glaring at William, who stood at the other end of the bathroom, holding another knife.

"Ok, so maybe you do have some tricks up your sleeves, but you're no match for my expertise," Freddy said.

"Bring it on, asshole."

"Oh, I intend to."

The two yelled triumphantly as they charged at each other, William holding his knives high, Freddy his glove. William threw an endless supply of knives at Krueger, and he smacked them all away, swiping his glove like a madman.

"YOU-CAN'T-DE-FEAT-ME!" Freddy said in between swipes. He charged at William, and extended his foot, delivering a mighty blow to his stomach. William yelped and went soaring across the room, smacking into the wall far behind him. Freddy snickered, and walked up to him. William looked up, rubbing his head, and looked at a mirror towards Krueger's left. Freddy squinted at Will, and then turned to look at the reflection of himself. Suddenly, the reflection's glove was raised and broke through the mirror, grabbing Freddy's collar and starting to drag him into the mirror. William laughed as he stood up and Fred struggled to not get sucked in. Alex quickly continued to try and open the door as William started walking towards her.

"Now that _he_ is out of the way…" He moaned as Krueger was pulled into a mirror and vanished as the mirror smashed into pieces, his yell fading away, "I can finish what I had begun, Alex…"

"No! Please! Spare me!" Alex pleaded, getting on her knees.

"Sorry, but I think not," Will said, raising a knife high, grasping it with two hands. Just as he went to stab her, a hole appeared in the floor, and a hand pulled Alex in, Freddy's laugh emitting from it. Alex screamed bloody murder as she fell into the hole, which quickly closed. Will, missing Alex, stabbed into the tiled floor and cursed.

"Wait until I get my hands on that bastard…"


	8. Battle in the Boiler Room

Alex continued to scream as she fell through an endless pit of darkness. She landed with a loud thud on a cold, concrete floor. She pushed herself up and looked around, scrunching up her face. She studied the many pipes and paths and steam around this strange new place. Was she in a boiler room?

She heard the sound of knives scraping metal from behind and quickly started walking. She had to find the way out of here before one of those creeps came back. What was she doing here? She didn't belong here; she belonged back in Mrs. Hillingburg's classroom, watching that boring movie about plants or whatever the hell it was about. She came upon a ladder and stared at it. Should she climb it or not? She heard another scraping from behind her and decided to climb, shaking with terror. Alex got to the top and slowly tiptoed, listening intently, and saw a little girl up ahead, staring at her. She felt very uneasy and forced a crooked smile.

"Um, hello? Can you tell me where I am?" Alex called out as quietly as she could, but so that the girl could still hear. The little girl shook her head no, a big grin painted on her face.

"Are you lost?" Alex asked, taking a step forward. The girl took a step back, and, still grinning, shook her head no.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, and the little girl spoke for the first time.

"One…two…Freddy's coming for you…"

_What the hell is this girl on?_ Alex thought as her heart began to race.

"Three…four…better lock your door…" The little girl continued to chant, her words spoken to the rhythm of "one, two, buckle my shoe," at a slower pace.

"Five…six…grab your crucifix…"

"Ok, can you please stop? You're scaring me."

"Seven…eight…gonna stay up late…"

"Ok, thank you..." Alex said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Nine…ten…never sleep a-gain…" The little girl giggled, and waved. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

The little girl giggled once more and skipped away from Alex.

"Hey, come back!" Alex chased after her, and watched as she turned a corner. Alex turned, too, and bumped into someone in a red and green sweater, and was sent to the ground.

She rubbed her head and looked up.

"You," She muttered, standing up.

"Me," The man smiled, revealing his burnt face.

"This isn't even real!" Alex yelled. "It's all a dream!"

"Lucid dreaming, are we?" The man asked, approaching her. Alex began taking steps backwards.

"Yes, we are," She answered. The man chuckled.

"Don't be such a smart ass," He threatened, holding up his glove.

"Oh, what's that for?" She asked, pointing at his glove. "A back-scratcher? How inventive."

"Yes. Yes, it is pretty inventive…" The man said as Alex backed up into a wall and he continued to advance on her.

"I a-agree," Alex said, starting to panic.

"What's the matter? You're not _scared_, are you?"

"Of course not. None of this is real."

"Oh, really? Tell me if _this_ is real!" He swiped at her arm, creating four deep cuts. Alex screamed out in pain, clutching her arm. The man laughed as a pipe overhead exploded. His laughing ceased and he and Alex looked up, tears welling up in Alex's eyes. Suddenly, another pipe nearby exploded, and then another, until most of the pipes were exploding.

"_YOU_," The man called out. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

William's hand rose from the floor and grasped the man's ankle. Another hand rose out and grabbed his other ankle. The man looked down at his foot then up at Alex before Will's hands tugged violently, tripping this creepy man on his stomach. Alex watched it horror as a blade shot up through the man's back.

"Argh!" Freddy cried out as more knives stabbed right through his body. William walked out from the distant steam, chuckling.

Alex began to back away while they were distracted; at least this place had more hiding spots than the bathroom they were in, though she didn't intend to play hide-and-seek. She quietly ran along many pipes giving off steam, disappearing as the two bickered.

"Stay out of my dreams!" Freddy spat, pushing William back.

"No, _you_ stay out of _my_ dreams!" Will demanded, pushing Freddy back, harder.

"Here's an idea!" Freddy said suddenly.

"What?"

Freddy swung his right arm and dug his knives right into the pit of Will's stomach. Will coughed up blood, holding his chest, eyes bugging out. He looked up at Freddy, who stared down at him, grinning. Freddy socked him in the temple with his left hand, and kicked him down to the floor.

Alex shrieked when Will's body came flying through the steam, slamming into a large pipe next to her, denting it. She heard footsteps from behind and quickly whipped around, her hair spinning. She heard the scraping of knives against metal as Freddy's silhouette formed. Alex's eyes widened and she screamed, backing up into a steaming hot pipe, feeling a great stinging in her back.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!!" Alex shot up from her chair, screaming, her hands flapping around behind her. Mrs. Hillingburg's classroom grew silent as everybody stared at Alex, who was now standing in the center of the room, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"What?" She snapped after a moment.

"Are you okay, dear...?" Mrs. Hillingburg asked cautiously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry...about that..."

"OK...class...back to the...m-movie..."

* * *

Freddy glared at Will. He stepped over to his body, and kicked right into his face, snapping Will's neck as his head flung to the side. Freddy then stabbed Will's wound with his glove once more, wiggling his knives in the wound before pulling out.

"This is no use…" Will said with a cough, slowly standing up. "We both know we're invincible here."

"Right you are," A Dream Demon spoke, as all three appeared in three separate balls of fire.

"You!" Freddy pointed at the floating demons. "You did this! Take him away! This job ain't big enough for the two of us, and I was here first. Plus, I'm just an all-around better dream stalker."

"Oh, come on, my whole bathroom nightmare was pretty cool until _you_ rose from the toilet!"

"Oh, don't get me started on that-" Freddy started.

"That's why we've come up with this proposal," A second Dream Demon interrupted.

"You see," The third began. "We will hold a competition."

"A _what_?" Freddy asked. "Competitions aren't my thing."

"This particular competition…" The third continued. "Is a teen-slaughtering competition."

"On second thought," Freddy said with an evil grin.

"Let's see who can scare, stalk, and slaughter the most teens," The first Dream Demon went on. "The 3 S's of being a success in this business. Always remember that: Scare. Stalk. And Slaughter."

"Yeah, yeah, I do that stuff in my sleep," Will said. "Oh, no pun intended! Ha, ha!" Freddy stared at him and after a moment or two, slowly shook his head.

"No."

"When's the deadline?" Will asked, ignoring Freddy.

"Let's see…today's…Tuesday? You have one whole week."

"A whole week? Piece of cake. I'll whoop his ass and wipe it all over the floor!" Will said, smirking.

"Ah, getting cocky are we? That's always a sign you'll lose."

"Shut up."

"How childish, I don't have time for this, I have a competition to win."

And with that, Freddy vanished in a puff of smoke.

The three Dream Demons bowed to Will before disappearing in balls of fire.

"Springwood's teen's are in for a fun week…"


	9. The Car Accident

"It just doesn't make sense," Erik said as he, Sam, Kate, Alex, and Adam sat in Adam's room later that afternoon. "How do cuts just appear on your arm after getting scratched in the dream?"

"I don't know!" Alex snapped, rolling her eyes and looking towards the bedroom window, pausing. Sam sighed, and ran a hand through her hair when Alex paused. "I just know that whatever happened in my dream happened to me in real life. The dream alone was so life like. Those two creeps were trying to kill me..."

Kate looked over at Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you describe the creeps?" asked Sam suddenly, putting her hand down, away from her hair.

"Uhh...yeah..." Alex started, staring at Sam. "The one guy had a weird hat...and a really disgusting, I think burnt face, and some weird sweater with red and black stripes or something...and he had this weird claw for a hand...It was really disturbing." Sam's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open slightly. "Why?" Alex asked quickly, seeing Sam's shocked expression.

"You would think I was crazy if I told you..."

"Try me," said Alex, narrowing her eyes. Everybody stared at Sam, waiting, as she closed her eyes for a moment, in thought.

Finally, Sam looked up at everyone and spoke. "I've had several nightmares about that...that...man...and he's been trying to kill me!" She looked around at her friends, her eyes tearing up. "I'm telling you! This man has got to be real!"

"Sam, calm down," Erik said quietly. "Don't worry about it. Nobody's trying to kill you."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Adam?" Came a woman's voice. "Adam, dear, are your friends staying over for dinner?"

"Um, I don't know, ma," Adam replied loudly, looking around at everybody. He asked in a normal tone, "Do you guys want to stay over? I think we're having steak."

"Can't," Sam said quickly. "I've got things to do." And by things, she meant search her house for some kind of pills to keep her awake.

"Alright, everyone else?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Erik said.

"We'd love to," Kate replied, smiling as she batted her eyelashes for Adam.

"Yes," Alex replied weakly.

"I'll catch up with you later," Sam said as she quickly stood up and walked out of Adam's bedroom. She passed Adam's mother in the hallway on her way out. "Thanks so much for having me over," Sam replied, warmly.

"Oh, anytime, honey," Adam's mom smiled. Sam smiled back and continued down the hall. She made it to the stairs, and descended down, thinking silently to herself. She got to the front door at the foot of the staircase and pulled the door open, stepping out into the warm sunset. She walked down Elm Street by herself, hidden in the many shadows of the large trees on her street. She came up to her house and walked up across the lawn, trying to open the front door.

"Daddy?" She called loudly after several tries with no success. "Daddy? Open the door!" She lightly pounded on the door, and a man other than her father pulled the door open. She looked confused.

"Uncle Ron?" Sam asked quietly. "Why're you here? Where's dad?"

"Samantha...honey..." Her uncle began, stepping aside. "Come inside..." Sam stared at her uncle for a minute before slowly and silently stepping into her house. She walked past Uncle Ron and moved into the kitchen. Her uncle closed the door softly behind her, and followed her into the kitchen. He sat down the at the small, square table pushed against the wall.

"Have a seat."

Sam obediently sat down in a chair next to his. "Uncle...what's...what's wrong? Where's my father?" She asked again, staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Samantha...your father got into a car accident earlier."

"W-What?" She asked, horrified. "When?! Where?! What happened?!"

"Samantha, calm down! Don't worry! It happened while you were in school earlier today...he was turning off of Elm Street to go to the grocery store, and some jackass in a huge, black Hummer flew into him. Your father was pushed into the side of the car pretty badly, and has suffered severe head injuries, and has a broken arm, with a few scratches from the shards of some shattered glass windows...the doctors say he's going to make a full recovery. Your mother called me and told me to wait for you at home while she rushed for the hospital..."

"Oh my God..." Sam said after a long period of silence. "Can we...go see him?"

"Of course. I'll go grab my coat."

Sam covered her face after her uncle stepped out of the kitchen and silently sobbed for a few moments. all of this terrible stuff was happening to her, and she didn't know where to turn to.

"Oh my God..." She wept as her uncle walked in and silently gave her a large hug.

"Come on..." He spoke quietly, helping her up and leading her out the front door. He led her into his small, white car before getting in himself and pulling out of the driveway. They started making their way down Elm Street, and Sam stared out the car window, silently crying as she passed Erik. Erik looked up and stared into her water eyes as she passed.

"What happened?" He thought, turning around to watch as the car turned off of Elm Street and disappeared. "I'll find out later..." He began to walk towards his house once again, and saw some little girls across the street from his house playing jump rope.

"Hey Megan and Sarah," Erik called, crossing the street to greet his neighbors.

"Hi!" the two girls holding the oppsite ends of the jump rope said merrily. There was no one jumping in the center.

"Why isn't anyone jumping?" Erik asked, smiling at the girls.

"We're waiting for Freddy," They both replied, staring into Erik's eyes as they continued swinging the rope.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you later," He said kindly, waving. Kids and their imaginary friends, he thought to himself as he continued towards his front door. He got onto his porch and turned back to look at Megan and Sarah, but they had both disappeared. That's weird... Erik thought, but opened his door and stepped inside. He immediatley began walking up his staircase, and reached the top. He turned into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. After going to the bathroom and washing his hands, he stepped out and bumped into his mother.

"Hello, sweetie," She replied, holding some towels.

"Oh, sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"Only for a few minutes," She responded, stepping into the bathroom. She began to put the towels away in the bathroom's closet. "Why? Were you in there for a long time?"

"Yeah, I guess," Erik said quietly. "Just thinking."

Erik's mom shook her head smiling as Erik walked into his room, closing the door behind him. It was now pitch black outside. He sat on his bed and pulled his phone out. He checked for any new messages as he used both of his feet to slip his shoes off. He sighed when he saw Sam didn't leave him any messages and set the phone down on his nightstand. He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He reached over and turned his bedside lamp off, closing his eyes. His last thoughts were of Sam, and what could've happened to her to make her cry when she drove past.


	10. Is He Gone?

BUMP.

Erik's eyes shot open suddenly as there came a loud bump from the hall.

BUMP.

He heard it again. He reached over and turned his bedside lamp on, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. He stood up and slowly made his way towards his door. He suddenly heard a tearing noise, and he shot around. He watched in horror as four silver knives clawed their way through his bedsheets, and a hand rose out from a huge hole in his bed, with a red and green striped sleeve. Erik took off running out into his hall, calling out, "Mom!! Dad!!"

"THEY CAN'T HELP YOU NOW, LITTLE BOY!" A voice rang in his ears as he pried his parents' bedroom door open. He ran over to their bed and ripped the covers off of them, screaming. There lay his parents, their eyeballs ripped from their sockets, jaws dangling open, and blood overflowing from their open mouths and empty eye sockets. He back up slowly, his eyes wide. He bumped into the wall, and stared at his parents, tears welling in his eyes. He suddenly heard a moaning sound, and looked to his right, watching, astounded, as a face formed in the wall. The face seemed to be popping out from the wall, actually stretching the wall. It turned and looked towards Erik, and Erik could see a grin across it's face. Erik punched at the face in the wall as hard as he could and bolted out of the bedroom, and out into the hall. He tripped over a series of random items, including a skateboard, which nearly sent him to the floor, a tall stack of thick books, which cuased him to stumble around, and even a body. The body tripped him completely, and he landed on his stomach. He groaned in pain, and turned his head to look at what he tripped over. He let out a cry of terror when he saw his eyeless sister on the floor, blood running out of her mouth. He stood up and turned to run and bumped into someone. He turned his head slowly before a set of four knives cut deeply into his face, a great deal of pain overwhelming him. His mouth hung open slightly, and the last thing he saw was a horribly burnt hand shooting at towards his eyes.

"Erik! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Erik's mother called angrily for the fourth time the following morning. Finally, with a great sigh of agitation, she burst into Erik's bedroom, ready to yell when she saw Erik was still asleep. She quickly made her way over to his bed and ripped the dark blue covers off of his face.

"ERIK-" She began, but suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. Erik's eyesockets were empty, and his mouth hung open. The bedsheets were greatly stained with blood, which had overflowed a little bit onto the bedroom floor. "NO!" She screamed, covering her eyes and running away.

Sam opened her eyes very slowly, and looked towards the window. She walked over and quietly opened up the blinds, letting sun light pour in. She gave a weak smile and looked outside. She had stayed overnight in the hospital, and her father lay asleep in a hospital bed. She sighed and turned around, seeing Erik's body standing in the doorway, his eyeballs missing, and blood squirting out from the eyesockets. She let out a loud scream and shot up from the uncomfortable hosital chair she had fallen asleep in. She brushed some stringy blonde hair out of her face, and looked towards the closed hospital room door. She gave a quick glance at her sleeping father and quietly slipped out in the hall. She jogged through the long halls, passing many nurses and doctors. She came to the elevator and quickly pressed the button. She waited impatiently for a minute, and soon there came a quiet "ding!" as the elevator doors slid open. A few staff members and patients stepped out, and Sam pushed them aside.

"Move!" She growled angrily as she ran into the elevator, quickly hitting the down button. A few of the people gave her an angry look before the doors closed. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator descended. The elevator light above her was flickering quickly, and she was getting agitated.

"What's taking so long?!" The doors opened, and she quickly ran out, flying into innocent bystanders. A few were sent flying back, and one even fell backwards. She ran to the front desk and slammed her hand down on it to get the worker's attention.

"Whoa! Calm down little girl!" The worker looked up, and lowered her glasses. She had curly, dark brown hair down to her shoulders, and beautiful blue eyes.

"I need to know if there's an Erik Thomas here," She said quickly.

"Uhh..."

"Now! This is urgent! I had this dream that he was here! And...and...he was missing his...eyes...and...stuff..."

"Are you feeling alright?" The worker reached over and felt Sam's forehead.

"I'm fine!" Sam spat, swatting the woman's hand away angrily. "Nevermind!" She stormed off back towards the elevator, ignoring the looks people gave her. It had just occured to her that if Erik was missing his eyeballs, he was probably already dead and most likely wouldn't be lodging at the hospital. "I should've thought that one through before making such an ass of myself..." She scolded herself in her head as she punched the up button in the elevator. She came to her floor, and walked out, feeling light headed. It was just hitting her now that if her boyfriend's eye's were missing, he was dead, which meant one thing. He was gone.

He walked towards a wall and slammed her first into it, bursting into tears. "Oh, Erik..." None of this made any sense. She wasn't even exactly sure he was dead, but something told her he was. She turned and leaned her back against the pale wall, and slid down to the floor, crying.

* * *

"Aha, one down for the Fredster," Freddy said as he appeared in his boiler room, and sat in a huge, comfy red lounge chair he conjured up from think air. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other, beaming up at the three Dream Demons.

"Very good Freddy..." One spoke. Another looked towards a blackboard floating in the air next to them, with a tee chart written out on it with chalk. The two columns read "Freddy" and "Will." A tally mark was quickly drawn by an invisible hand and invisible chalk.

"I'm going to beat you," Will spoke, walking over from the darkness. "You can count on that."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Freddy laughed. Will glanced over towards Freddy and glared. Freddy stared into Will's eyes, squinting.

"Now, then," A Dream Demon spoke, breaking up the tension. "Let's not get cocky, you two. We still have about 6 more days left."

"Piece of cake," Freddy said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe for you," Said the third of the Dream Demons, glancing over at Will and grinning. "But we'll have to find out about him..."


	11. Date With a Killer

Kate crossed the street over to the Crave-Inn restaurant, a drunk truck driver beeping loudly at her.

"Aw, screw you!" She yelled, giving him the finger as he sped past once she made it to the other side. She walked inside the diner and was seated in a booth in the back corner. She was waiting for Adam to arrive, seeing as they were on a date.

"Where the hell is he?" She mumbled, staring at the digital clock on her cell phone. He was already fifteen minutes late. The restaurant door flew open as Adam ran in, soaking wet. Kate then realized it was raining.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said, jogging over to the table, out of breath.

"I told you 6:30!"

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, let's just hurry up and eat before the movie starts..." A waitress came over a few minutes later, and the two both ordered burgers. When the food finally came out, Adam and Kate quickly wolfed the hamburgers down, paid, and ran to Adam's car. Kate quickly shivered as Adam started his vehicle, and the two sped off for the theatre. They arrived five minutes before the movie began, and they hurried inside, and into the theatre.

"Legend of the Lake Monster Part 5..." Kate smiled as the movie's title appeared. "I wonder how many more they'll dish out?"

"Probably up to Part 13, and they'll be so cheesy, and then I bet they'll probably make one about the Lake Monster in the future!"

"Yeah, probably. They should make a REAL horror film..."

"And what should this film include?"

"Hmm...a creepy villian, of course...maybe burned...how about a vicious claw, too? And a funky outfit!"

"That's scary?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, ok," Adam laughed, and the people behind them shushed them. Kate rolled her eyes and turned around, glaring at the elderly couple with their grandchildren behind them. She turned back around just in time to see a quick kill; A woman swimming the lake was dragged into the water, and her blood rose up, and a slimey claw shot out, showing off the woman's severed head.

"Urgh, yuck!" Someone yelled. Kate laughed, then turned to Adam.

"Adam? Can you go get us some popcorn?"

"Sure," He replied, sighing. "Extra-Large?"

"You bet."

"Fine."

"Thanks! Your a doll!" Kate grinned up at Adam as he stood up and reached for his wallet in his backpocket. He took it out and began walking. Katie leaned back and propped her feet up on the back of the chair in front of her yawning.

"Cheryl? CHERYL?" The man in the movie panicked as he ran into the water, looking for his missing girlfriend.

"Don't go in there!" Someone in the audience cried, mere seconds before a claw flew out of the water. The man cried out in terror and tried to swim away but the claw grabbed his leg and ripped it right off of him. Kate winced at the sight, and people in the theatre groaned. The water in the movie suddenly began to bubble, and a pale hand shot out of the water, and a huge wave of water flew off the screen and drenched Kate. She screamed and stood up, looking around at everyone. They all stared straight towards the screen. She moaned, and turned towards the screen. She watched as a pale, drenched man rose from the lake, a low moan emitting from his slightly opened mouth, which water overflowed out of. He looked very familiar. Kate screamed as the man pointed directly at her, a finger popping out of the screen. The man suddenly leaped out of the movie, landing at the bottom of all the seats in the theatre. Kate turned around and began running, but it felt like her feet were in goo, and she could barely run at all.

"HELP ME!" She screamed as loud as she could, spinning around and screaming again as the man began limping towards her. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU DOING ANYTHING?!" She screamed to the movie-goers.

"Shh!" Someone turned around to face her. "We're TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE!"

"HELP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Kate screamed, the floor begining to suck her in like quick sand. "NOOO!"

Everyone booed at Kate and began throwing their drinks, popcorn, and candy at her.

"NO!" She cried out, flailing her arms wildly as her lower body disappeared into the floor. "NOOO!!!"

The man crept up to her, laughing. Kate grabbed his leg and tried pulling herself up, until the leg's man snapped off of his body, and he stood one-legged, laughing even harder. Kate looked at the detached leg in her hand, and her eyes widened as she screamed bloody murder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Someone screamed, and a soda crashed into her face. She dropped the leg as he upper torso was swallowed. All that was leg were her arms and head.

"Please God.." She cried, and the man looked down upon her. He opened his mouth real wide, and vomitted in her face. She screamed as hard as she possibly could, and then her head was swallowed up. She appeared to be underwater now. She looked up and could see the light of day above her. She quickly began swimming as fast as she could, holding her breathe. She then felt something grab her ankle. She wanted to scream, and looked down, panicking. The Lake Monster, in all of his slimey glory, as attached to her leg, his claws digging deep into her skin. Blood floated up to her face and she wanted to faint. She couldn't hold her breathe much longer. She forcefully kicked the Lake Monster in the face with her free foot, and he let go, sinking into the darkness. She hurriedly swam up to the top, and mere seconds before breaking the surface, something charged into her from the side, and she flew to the right. She squinted through the water, and saw the one-legged man from the theatre. He began laughing as an invisble force dragged Kate down. She couldn't hold it any longer. She tried breathing, but instead of air filling her lungs, water did. The man's laugh seemed to fade away, and everything faded into darkness.

"I'm back," Adam replied to his girlfriend as he sat down next to her in the theatre. Without taking his eyes off of the screen, he shoved the bag in her face. He waited about five seconds then turned to her. "Are you going to take it or what?" His mouth dropped slightly open. Kate was drenched from head to toe with water, and her eyes were shut closed, her head tilted to the side. Her mouth was hanging open, and water was oozing out slowly.


End file.
